


Brenda/Sharon Advent 2014

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/ficlets for my Brenda/Sharon Advent Calendar being shared on tumblr this month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Four: Visible Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the days are fic, you can see the whole calendar here: http://gracillius.tumblr.com/tagged/gracillius-advent-calendar

1\. 

Sharon frowned, looking into the mirror, studying her reflection for the third straight minute. Wasn’t there a trick with a hard bristled hairbrush?

“You’re being overly dramatic.” Brenda said from behind her. 

Sharon scoffed but did not reply. Maybe something to do with ice? 

“You can hardly see it.” Brenda put her hands on her hips.

Sharon turned around incredulously, “are you kidding me? I haven’t had a hickey this big since junior prom.” 

Brenda laughed, pulling the neurotic brunette into her arms. “I didn’t hear any complaints when I was giving it to you.”

“Well…” Sharon grinned. “It did feel phenomenal.” 

Brenda dipped her head and circled the dark purple bruise with her tongue and Sharon groaned. Sharon splayed her fingers out on Brenda’s back, holding her close. Brenda closed her lips over it and Sharon felt her knees going wobbly 

Brenda straightened up and cleared her throat. “Anyway, we both do have to get to work.” 

Sharon sighed, “and what am I supposed to do with this?”

Brenda grabbed a silk scarf out of Sharon’s top dresser drawer. She tied it around Sharon’s neck and stepped back to admire her handiwork. “Problem solved.” 

“This is the universal sign for ‘I have a gigantic hickey.’” 

“Wear it with pride.” Brenda winked. 

Sharon captured Brenda’s lips and Brenda leaned into her, moaning softly into the kiss. “You know I’m going to get you back for this, right?” Sharon whispered with a suggestive grin. 

“Mmm, I’m counting on it.” Brenda purred.


	2. Day Six: Bad Language aka Sharon swearing like a mother fucking sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredi-late! It is 11:15pm on the 6th so this is very much cutting it short. BUT IT'S SMUT! So that makes up for it a little hopefully? <3 everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PART IS RATED MATURE
> 
> Also there is super super super light bondage. Just a bit of silk.

The front door opened and closed and Brenda looked at the bedside clock. Sharon had arrived earlier than predicted. Brenda lit another match and hurried to finish lighting the candles. 

“Brenda?” 

“I’ll be right out. Why don’t you pour some wine?”

“You okay with the Chardonnay?” 

“That’s fine.” Brenda held what was left of the lit match to the final candle, hoping that it wouldn’t reach her fingers before she was able to – “ _son of a bitch!_ ”

“Are you okay?” Sharon called, putting the wine back into the refrigerator. “What are you doing in there?”

Brenda pulled the singed digit out of her mouth. “I’m fine; I’ll be right out.” 

Sharon smiled to herself as she sipped her wine. She reached down and removed her shoes, letting her aching feet make contact with the cool tile floor of the kitchen. 

Brenda opened the bedroom door and leaned enticingly against the doorframe. “Good evening, Captain.” Brenda batted her eyelashes. 

The wine glass came to a stop before Sharon’s lips as she took in the sight of her lingerie-clad girlfriend. Her eyes raked over Brenda’s curves with a grin. She set her wine down and closed the distance between her and Brenda. 

“Mmm, what’s the occasion?” Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda and pressed her hips into hers. 

“Come into the bedroom.” Brenda took a couple of steps backwards, pulling them into the bedroom. 

Sharon smiled at the candlelit room. “You’ve been busy.” 

Brenda pushed Sharon’s blazer off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. She splayed her hands up Sharon’s back until she reached the dress’s zipper and pulled it down slowly. Sharon shimmied out of the garment and stood before Brenda in mismatched lace bra and underwear. 

“God, you’re sexy.” Brenda purred. 

“Look who’s talking.” Sharon ran her hands up Brenda’s thighs up under her teddy. 

Brenda took Sharon’s hands, “hold on, don’t distract me.” Sharon gave a quizzical look and Brenda gave her hands a squeeze. “I wanna make you squirt tonight.”

Sharon flushed with arousal but also tensed a little. 

“I know that you’re self-conscious about it and so you hold back a lot of the time – but I think it’s so great and I’ve been reading a lot about it.” Sharon still looked unconvinced so Brenda continued, “this is a safe space and it’s totally up to you but I want to make you feel good.” 

Sharon closed her eyes and nodded, “okay.” 

“Okay?” Brenda grinned. 

“Yes, okay!” Sharon smiled and Brenda turned them around and encouraged Sharon to lie back on the bed. 

Sharon scooted up until her head hit the pillows and Brenda covered her body with her own and captured her lips. Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheeks and deepened the kiss with a moan. 

Brenda’s fingers teased Sharon’s nipple through her bra and Sharon groaned. Brenda broke the kiss and Sharon panted, finger sliding into Brenda’s blonde waves. Brenda trailed hot, wet kisses down Sharon’s chest before pulling her bra straps down her arms and flipping the bra cups down, exposing her breasts. 

Sharon arched her back, reaching behind and unhooking her bra. Brenda pulled it off and tossed it off the bed to join the rest of Sharon’s clothes. Brenda swirled her tongue around Sharon’s nipple, circling the areola and making tighter and tighter circles until she made contact with the peaked nipple. 

Sharon arched her back again, encouraging more contact. Brenda happily obliged, wrapping her lips around the dusky bud, sucking and flicking her tongue. Sharon writhed and moaned appreciatively. Brenda switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, making Sharon whimper and lift her hips suggestively. 

“Impatient…” Brenda teased as she moved down Sharon’s abdomen toward her centre. Brenda hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sharon’s panties and eased them down her legs, stepping back off the bed and dropping the last of Sharon’s clothes. 

Instead of getting back onto the bed she walked around the side and opened the bedside drawer. She pulled out a pair of long silk ribbons. She let the silk slide over Sharon’s breasts and Sharon shivered and smiled. 

“Can I tie you up?” Brenda asked sweetly. 

“I trust you.” Sharon nodded, lifting her arms above her head and Brenda secured her wrists to the headboard. “Too tight?”

“No, it’s good.” 

“Give a tug?” 

Sharon pulled and found herself securely restrained to the bed. 

“Excellent.” Brenda smiled, nipping at Sharon’s bottom lip as she grabbed one more thing from the side table. Sharon strained to see but Brenda kept it behind her back. As she crawled back onto the bed Sharon could see that it was her vibrator. 

Brenda nudged Sharon’s legs apart and she obligingly spread them as Brenda settled between them. Brenda switched the vibrator on and Sharon bit her lip on a grin. The vibrator touched Sharon’s inner thigh and she jerked. 

Brenda laughed a little. “Let’s see if you’re ready…” Brenda teased a finger up the sensitive skin of Sharon’s thigh and swirled her finger around Sharon’s opening before dipping a finger inside. “Mmm, you are so wet…” 

Sharon lifted her hips in response and Brenda pulled her finger out and stuck it in her mouth. “What’s the magic word?” 

“Brenda! _Seriously_?” 

Brenda the head of the vibrator into Sharon and Sharon groaned. Brenda turned it in circles, letting the vibrations tease Sharon until she let out a frustrated growl. “ _Please_!” 

“There it is…” Brenda pushed the toy into her girlfriend and Sharon arched her back. 

“Oh god, yes…” Sharon moaned. 

Brenda set a deep, deliberate pace, Sharon’s hips rising to meet each thrust. Sharon’s breathy moans, spurring Brenda on as she sped up incrementally until Sharon moaned and groaned and panted. Brenda stuck her free arm under Sharon’s knee and lifted her leg until she it was resting on Brenda’s shoulder. 

Then she began fast, shallow thrusts. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Sharon cursed with gasp. She clenched her fists, biting down on her lip and letting out a long, low moan. Her body jerked with little whimpered moans as her orgasm started to pulse through her. 

Brenda could hear the headboard rattle as Sharon pulled against her restraints as this was the point where Sharon would make her stop. 

“Just let it go.” Brenda kissed Sharon’s knee, maintaining her thrusts, “I’ve got you.” 

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut, chanting “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” as her muscles clenched and released and she felt the warm liquid gush over the toy. 

Brenda grinned, feeling the muscles in Sharon’s leg tensing, knowing her toes were curling. “So fucking sexy.” Brenda whispered, bringing her hand up to brush Sharon’s clit and Sharon’s eyes shot open, her teeth clenched. 

Sharon’s whole body buzzed and she was emitting a steady stream of high pitched whimpers, rocking against her restraints. Finally she gasped out, “mercy, mercy, mercy!” 

Brenda eased the toy out of Sharon and set her leg back down. Sharon’s body twitched once and then stilled, Sharon’s soft panting the only sound in the room until she lifted her head wearily. “You’re trying to kill me.” 

Brenda laughed and Sharon grinned, whispering, “ _fuck_.” 

Brenda reached up and untied Sharon and Sharon covered her face for a moment before looking at Brenda. She laughed, “stop grinning at me like that.” 

Brenda leaned down and kissed Sharon’s neck and Sharon groaned. “Definitely trying to kill me.”


	3. Day Ten: Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon has a secret admirer and Brenda is none too happy about it.

“Pass me the vermicelli?” Rusty asked, keeping an eye on the sauce on the back burner. 

“Um…” Brenda surveyed the ingredients on the counter, eyes darting uncertainly between the varied items. “The, um, vermiwhatever?” 

“It’s the spaghetti.” 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Brenda handed him the box of pasta. 

The front door opened and Sharon called, “where are my two favorite people?” 

“Well two of the Beatles are dead and the other two are probably in England.” 

“Ha ha ha.” Sharon laughed. She set the vase of flowers on the counter and leaned in to kiss Brenda. 

“Flowers? What’s the occasion?” Brenda asked, dodging the kiss. 

“None as far as I know. They were left on my desk with no note.” 

“By who?” Brenda demanded. 

“ _No note_.” Sharon repeated as she grabbed the chardonnay from the refrigerator. “So are you not going to kiss me hello anymore?”

“Sorry.” Brenda cupped one of Sharon’s cheeks and drew her in for a kiss. 

“Guys, come on.” Rusty griped. “I’m making dinner and I don’t want to lose my appetite.” He teased.

Sharon finished filling her wine glass and put the bottle back into the refrigerator. She patted Rusty’s shoulder. “It smells great, do you need any help.” 

“No, it’s almost done.” He turned and smiled, “have a good day?”

“Better now that I’m home.” 

Rusty laughed, “a little camp but appreciated.” He reached for a plate of spices. “Go sit down, it’ll be about ten minutes.” 

Sharon walked over to the couch where Brenda was already kicked back on the couch. “You know how I know it’s love?” Sharon asked with a smile. 

“Hm?”

“Because you’re drinking white.” 

“Well, I do a lot of things with you I didn’t used to.” 

“Shh,” Sharon laughed. 

“You know how _I_ know it’s love?” Brenda grinned suggestively. 

“If it’s dirty, save it for later. Rusty’s within ear shot.” 

Brenda wrapped an arm around Sharon’s shoulders. “Later then.” She whispered as she drew the brunette in for a deep kiss. 

**

“So go down there and see if the wife will let you look around. If not the warrant’s coming through, it’s just been held up. Julio’s getting it sorted.”

“You got it, Sharon.” Andy stood up and was almost to the door. “Hey, look what I found.” 

“What?” Sharon craned to see. 

Andy bent down with a slight groan to pick up the small envelope that had slid underneath the couch. “Probably the envelope from the flowers yesterday.” 

“Oh.” She held her hand out for it and Andy handed it to her. She slipped the little paper out of the little envelope and she furrowed her brow. “Oh…”

“Don’t leave me hangin’.” Andy laughed. 

Sharon furrowed her brow and grimaced, “it was Fritz.” 

“Fritz?” Andy repeated incredulously. “But you’re the dating the Chief.”

“Mhm.”

“Does he not know?”

“Oh, he knows.” Sharon sighed. 

“What is he thinking?” Andy laughed. 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. 

“I think maybe I oughta have a talk with about moving on.” 

Sharon shook her head again, “no, don’t bother him. I’m sure he’s just in the middle of working some things out. I don’t want to add to any embarrassment he might already be feeling.” 

“If you need me to have a chat with him man-to-man, let me know.”

“What is this? The godfather?” She waved him off. “I appreciate your concern, Andy, if I need to talk to Fritz I can do it myself.” 

“You’re the boss.” 

“Oh, and Andy,” she called and he turned back. She put a finger to her lips. “Not a word to Brenda.” 

He laughed, “oh, she’d kill him.”


	4. Day Twelve: Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Andrea give Sharon the push she needs to ask Brenda out on a date.

“The second pitcher of margaritas is _ready_!” Gavin sing-songed as he joined his lady friends in the living room. 

“Thank god, I was getting entirely too sober for this real housewives marathon.” Andrea deadpanned, holding up her glass. 

“Oh Andrea, who are you kidding, you eat this shit up.” Gavin winked and she winked back as he topped her off. “Shar-Bear, how about you, honey? Drinky-drinky? Earth to ‘Rita Raydor?” 

“Yeah, one second.” Sharon smiled down at her phone and Andrea and Gavin exchanged meaningful looks. Sharon laughed and typed something and then laughed harder. She looked up at her companions. “Sorry, Brenda just sent me something funny.” She set the phone down on the couch next to her. 

“Mhm…” Andrea said pointedly. 

“What?” Sharon shook her head. 

Gavin set the pitcher down. “Okay, honey, this is an official intervention.” He picked up the remote and turned the television off. 

“Hey! Teresa hasn’t thrown the table yet!” Andrea objected. 

“How many times have you seen that? It’s on hulu!”

“Really? Oh.” Andrea sipped her margarita. “Carry on with the intervention. I’m on board.”

“You two need to sober up.” Sharon scoffed, “I don’t have anything that needs to be intervened.” 

“First of all, I think the word is _interventioned_.” Gavin teased. 

Andrea turned more fully to Sharon. “You need to get _on_ Brenda already. Seriously.” 

“Brenda and I are _friends_!” Sharon scoffed. 

“You and _Andrea_ are _friends_.” Gavin folded his arms across his chest. “And you don’t go all giggly, blushy when she sends you texts. And you don’t get those dreamy eyes and lopsided smile when you talk about Andrea.” 

“I _do not_ get dreamy eyes!” Sharon protested, “I’m a sixty year old adult woman. I don’t ‘go all giggly, blushy’ over anything.” 

“Except yeah you do. You’re a grown ass woman and you want to get all up in Brenda.” Gavin put his hands on his hips. 

Before Sharon had a chance to stop her, Andrea grabbed Sharon’s phone. “Oh… oh honey…” 

“Give that back.” Sharon tried to grab it and Andrea held it out of her reach. 

“She sent you a picture of her in bed with her eye mask on and blowing you a kiss.”

“That is totally out of the context. She was watching a scary movie and she’s not blowing a kiss.” Sharon grabbed for the phone again. 

“She sends you selfies constantly.” 

“No, it’s because she asked me how to use all the features on her new phone so she sends me pictures.” 

“That is such a classic move, Sharon!” Gavin threw his hands up. “Second oldest trick in the book.”

Andrea clicked the phone off but stuffed it into her own pocket. “She’s flirting with you but she needs you to make the move on her.”

Sharon scoffed, “she is not flirting with me. She’s a married woman.”

“She is a _separated_ woman.” Gavin corrected, “which is exactly why you need to lock this down before someone else sets their sights on her and she says yes to them because she can’t wait on you forever.” 

“She’s not waiting on me. I’m sorry but you two are so off base on this.” 

“There. Done.” Andrea handed the phone back to Sharon. 

“What did you do?” Sharon demanded, scrambling to pull up her messages. She paled and looked over at Andrea with panic in her eyes. “ _What did you do_?” She repeated, upset. 

“It needed to be done, sweetie.” 

“What if she never talks to me again?” Sharon snapped, feeling her eyes well up. 

Gavin pulled Sharon’s head against his chest and patted her hair, “yeah, you’re not in love with her. This is a totally normal reaction.” 

“So what I’m in love with her? I’ve been in love with hundreds of straight women over the years!” Sharon snapped, “not a single one of them ever dated me.”

“Did you _ask_?” 

Sharon pouted and looked away. 

The phone dinged and everyone held their breath. None of the three moved as they stared at the back of the phone in Sharon’s hands. 

“Well, this is ridiculous.” Gavin chuckled uncomfortably. “Someone has to look…” 

Gavin, Andrea and Sharon exchanged looks back and forth for almost a solid minute before Andrea announced. “I’ll look.” 

She tried to tug the phone out of Sharon’s hand but she clenched it tighter. Finally Andrea pulled it from her fist and slid the unlock button. “Okay, Sharon prepare yourself…” Andrea started. Sharon and Gavin both tensed, holding on to each. “Because you have a date tonight!” 

Sharon let out a breath of disbelief, “you’re kidding!” 

“No, she says and I quote, ‘I’d love to. The Italian place on fifth?’”

“She just interpreted it as getting dinner.” 

“Sharon, I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with you tonight. She said yes to going on a date.”

“Straight women think things like ‘date’ and ‘girlfriend’ mean different things – or, like, I have coffee dates with Gavin. It’s a casual word.” 

The phone dinged again and Andrea read it out loud. “’I thought you’d never ask’ winking emoticon.” The phone dinged a third time, “oh and there’s a picture… and she’s naked?”

“What?” Sharon’s jaw dropped. 

“Kidding, kidding.” Andrea laughed, “no, but she did send a selfie of herself in front of her closet and the caption says ‘what to wear…’ she knows it’s a date, Sharon.” 

“Oh my god…” Sharon breathed, letting everything hit her. “I’m going on a date tonight with Brenda Leigh Johnson…” 

“Ooh, bring her a box of chocolates and you might get lucky tonight.” Gavin grinned devilishly. “I do recall her saying that she would suck a dick for a box of Belgian chocolates once and I’m sure that just translates into oral sex in general.” 

“Oh my god, Gavin…” Sharon shook her head, covering her face with a sigh. 

“I once heard her say she would kill a man for a ho-ho.” Andrea interjected. 

“Let’s stick with the sexy one and the product that is still purchasable.” Gavin held his hand up. 

“You guys - ”

“Actually she says it all the time. I’m just realizing it but her sugar addiction can be very violent and sexual.” Andrea paused to think. 

“You guys, I can’t go on this date.” Sharon said loudly so that her friends would hear her. 

Gavin scoffed, “honey, you’re obviously going.” 

“Oh, speaking of which, you never replied.” Andrea picked up the phone again. 

“What if I do something wrong? What if I say something stupid? I’d rather not ruin our friendship even if it means maybe not getting to go out with her.”

"Oh come on, even if it turns out you're not compatible romantically she's not just going to stop talking to you. She's your best friend - we accept that." 

"Speak for yourself, Hobbs." Gavin teased. "But seriously, Sharon, in all seriousness. Do you see my face? See how serious my face is?" 

"Getting off topic..." 

"If you don't go, don't go because you don't want to date her. Don't not go because you're scared. The future is uncertain and I know you've gone through a lot of shit but let someone be there with you to deal with it all. I don't know what the future holds but right now you're crazy about that woman and don't miss your chance." 

"Damn." Sharon furrowed her brow. 

"This is why I hate facing him in court." Andrea added. 

"Are you going to go?" 

Sharon nodded, "I'm going to go." 

"Andrea, send that 'I'll see you then' text and let's dress Sharon." 

"I'm not a doll." Sharon protested. 

"Shh shh shh," Gavin smoothed down her hair. "Dolls don't talk, honey."


	5. Christmas Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for femslash100 challenge 438: Language. Doubling as advent calendar goodness!

**Title** : Enthralled  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Summary** : Brenda's musings on Sharon  
  
Brenda is enthralled by the sight of Sharon's lips, teeth and tongue as the brunette forms her words deliberately and purposefully.   
  
Sharon is the opposite of Brenda in so many ways: where Sharon is put together and elegant, Brenda feels chaotic and haphazard. Brenda never doubts her own abilities but Sharon makes her doubt a lot of other things.   
  
Mainly, at least the most relevant at this moment, her sexuality.   
  
Brenda doesn't know exactly what it means but or what there is to do about it but her heart skips a beat every time she sees the older woman.   
  
  
 **Title** : A Dinner Invitation  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : see title.  
  
"Chief Johnson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you want to order a drink?"  
  
"Oh, right. Merlot, please."  
  
"So."  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You invited me out for dinner?"  
  
"I thought it might be nice."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"It is; I'm glad you asked me. I guess I'm surprised, I didn't think you liked me that much, to be honest."   
  
"Maybe I didn't at first..."   
  
"But you do now?"  
  
"Things change, things happen. I invited you out on a date, didn't I?"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry that was so presumptuous... Foot in mouth..."   
  
"No, it-it's okay. If that's what this is... then good."   
  
"Good."   
  
  
 **Title** : S#*t!  
 **Rating** : R for language  
 **Summary** : Sharon twists her ankle  
  
"Shit! Fuck!"   
  
Brenda looked up from her paperwork, brow furrowed in surprise.   
  
"God damn, son of a bitch." The string of curses continued and this time it roused Brenda from her seat and she followed the sounds down the hall to find Sharon Raydor on her ass in front of the elevators.  
  
"Captain, are you okay?"  
  
"I twisted my fucking ankle." Sharon cursed, cradling the injured appendage.   
  
"Here," Brenda held out her hand to Sharon and helped her up. "Lean on me."  
  
"Thank you, Chief." Sharon murmured softly and with some embarrassment.   
  
"You've got a little sailor in you, Captain."   
  
  
 **Title** : Russian Proverb  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : Sharon asks to hear a joke  
  
"You're still up?" Sharon murmured.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be done soon."   
  
Sharon turned over so that her head was in Brenda's lap, looking up at the blonde. "Tell me a joke in Russian."   
  
Brenda looked down at her and laughed, "why?"  
  
"I learned Spanish, French and Latin in school. I don't ever hear Russian."   
  
"Okay, let me think..." Brenda paused to think. "I have a funny saying: Tvoja golova vsegda v otvete za to, kuda sjadet tvoi zad."   
  
Sharon chuckled amusedly, "what does it mean?"  
  
"Your head is always responsible for where your butt sits."   
  
Sharon laughed harder, "I love it."   
  
  
 **Title** : Body Language  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : Sometimes there are no words needed  
  
"Don't speak," Brenda whispered sweetly as her hands moved over Sharon's curves. Sharon let out a hum of contentment. Brenda followed her hands' path with kisses.   
  
Sharon let her eyes slip shut and Brenda's hands settled on the clasp of Sharon's bra. Sharon smiled as Brenda unhooked the garment and pulled it down Sharon's arms.   
  
Brenda leaned down and took one of Sharon's nipples into her mouth and Sharon let out a breathy gasp. Sharon bit her lip, Brenda's hand slid over Sharon's inner thigh and her fingertips brushed lightly against Sharon's cotton sheathed sex. Sharon groaned, scooting forward encouragingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was posted early... I had to queue it because i'm out of town December 23-27 so if you find this chapter early, good for you!


End file.
